sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Mohawk (Gremlins)
"Peltzer, is this..." "Yes." - Forster and Billy Peltzer Mohawk is the secondary antagonist of Gremlins 2: The New Batch. Mohawk is violent, savage and recognizeable by the large and razor sharp fish-like spines protruding from his back, otherwise he looks much more sinister than the other gremlins in the film and he tends to be a lone wolf, often attacking and causing havoc on his own. He acts like a bully towards Gizmo and does such things as putting velcro strips on the mogwai and ripping them off and hitting him with a toy train (being Stripe reincarnated, as according to director Joe Dante, this is possibly out of revenge for exposing him to sunlight in the first film). Contents show BiographyEditMogwai Edit"Gizmo, Caca!" - Mohawk as a Mogwai Stripe now reborn as a Mogwai known as Mohawk.Added by Chakor ChanningMohawk was first born as a Mogwai after Gizmo got wet from a leaking drinking fountain water faucet in Clamp Center. He, unlike most other Mogwai, had black fur where normally brown fur would be and had yellow eyes and sharp teeth, along with large ears. When he was spawned from Gizmo, he landed in a nearby trashcan and was the last of the Mogwai to unfold himself. He began to wander around after crawling out of the trashcan until he stopped Gizmo and ripped off a band that was on Gizmo's hand while saying his classic phrase "Gizmo caca". He and the other Mogwai, George and Lenny, then locked Gizmo in an air vent and were later seen on an elevator with Mohawk underneath George and Lenny. Mohawk eats after midnight.Added by Chakor ChanningMohawk and the other Mogwai then went to an ice cream shop in Clamp Center where he was seen sitting next to a woman and speaking in the Mogwai/gremlin language to her; seemingly flirting with her, and later bursting from a pile of ice cream toppings including M&M's, strawberries, and a banana. Since he and the other Mogwai ate at the ice cream shop after midnight, he was seen in his gremlin cocoon with George and Lenny later.Gremlin EditAfter spending time in his cocoon, used his lion fish-like Mohawk fin to carve his way out of his cocoon. His arm later appeared tapping Gizmo on the should. He once again said "Gizmo caca" and began to violently beat up Gizmo. Mohawk about to punch on of Forster 's technicians.Added by Majorie wikisonBoth of Mohawk's arms later appeared zapping Gizmo with electric wires shortly before bursted from a computer system in Clamp Center while Billy and one of Forster's technicians were making fun of the rule not to feed Mogwai after midnight. Mohawk attacked one of Forster's technicians and punched him in the face. He soon jumped on top of the computer system and made a growl-like sound. Billy then took and large flashlight which caused Mohawk to retreat from the room and made a pig-like squealing noise while escaping. He was later seen throughout the film torturing Gizmo by making continuous copies of him with a photocopier, ripping his fur off with Velcros (which were on sale according to the sign that was next to them, and finally with a toy train and tying him to the track; hoping to ram him. Mohawk later appeared in the Splice O' Life laboratory in Clamp Center where he tried to shoot Billy with a Uzi machine gun while hundreds of other gremlins were running a muck. His attempt to kill Billy failed. However, he escaped with a beaker full of blue liquid with a spider labeled on it. This was obviously spider serum.Spider Gremlin Edit Mohawk after drinking the spider serum.Added by CoolGizMohawk then later drank the spider serum in a hallway which resulted in the lower half of his body becoming spider-like. He then used the lower part of his body to spin a web in a corridor of the building which he trapped several victims in. The character Marla Bloodstone later was caught in his web. Billy's girlfriend Kate arrived to help her. However, Mohawk appeared before she had time and started heading towards them. However, before he could kill Marla and Kate, Gizmo showed up with an arrow which he lit on fire and fired at Mohawk killed him once and for all and destroying his web.Behind the scenesEdit A full view of the mutated Mohawk puppet used on-screenAdded by Mr. Glasses the Brain GremlinLike with Stripe, he was voiced by Frank Welker.* Writers claim that Mohawk is in fact Stripe reincarnated. Two pieces of evidence are that when he was a Mogwai, he also had a white stripe on his head, and he still remembers Gizmo's name (as well as Billy's).NECA made a figure of him and included the beaker with the spider serum.TriviaEditAccording to the commentary of the DVD to the second movie, at the first attempt of shooting the scene of the spider gremlin, the flames burned the puppet far too quickly because too much rubber was added.Mohawk is a reincarnation of Stripe from the first movie.The puppet designer Rick Baker added the fish like spines on his gremlin form because he believed them to be more reptilian.Mohawk is the closest color/design to those of the old batch.Apparently, in an older version of the script or some other version of writing, it was originally George that was supposed to torture Gizmo, not Mohawk.Mohawk never gets wet throughout the film.He could have recognized Billy because he tried to shoot him.MerchandiseEdit NECA Mohawk in his package.Added by Chakor ChanningNECA Cult Classics wave 1 Mohawk action figure with lab table and spider serum beaker.NECA Gremlins 2010 Mohawk gremlin action figure with spider serum beaker.NECA Gremlins Mogwai series 1 Mohawk Mogwai action figure.NECA Gremlins life size Mohawk gremlin statue replica.NECA plush Mohawk Mogwai.Jun Planning ultra-detail Mohawk Mogwai figure.Jun Planning plush Mohawk Mogwai.Jun Planning Mohawk gremlin figurine released with Greta and the Brain Category:Villians